


Getting the Upper Hand

by CallMeCheerios



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Face-Fucking, JustFuckMeUp, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex, Vomiting, face abuse, facial abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCheerios/pseuds/CallMeCheerios
Summary: Will needs Matthew's help to escape from the BHSCI. He's been working diligently to get on Matthew's good side, play into his twisted need to be in control. Now it's time for Matthew to learn just how wrong he's been about who actually has the upper hand.





	Getting the Upper Hand

“Come here,” Will directed softly, reaching a hand through the bars on his cage. The white, metal box that surrounded him was the last real obstacle. Matthew had been so good at following directions--it took everything Will had to keep him on his leash and happy to obey. He couldn’t afford for Matthew to turn on him, especially since Matthew had the keys. Will needed him, for now. The blatant manipulation settled uncomfortably under Will’s skin, made it itch at first. Eventually the sensation worsened. It morphed into tiny barbs that pricked at Will’s consciousness. The longer he ignored it, the deeper they dug until they ripped through his skin, allowing him to shred the last vestiges of humanity he seemed to possess. It was Matthew’s own fault that he let himself be fooled into thinking he had the upper hand. 

Matthew stepped forward, his pace unrushed, until he was toe to toe with Will, only the cage door separating them. He stared right at Will, unblinking, as though he couldn’t actually see Will at all but instead was letting his gaze bore into him, drilling through the bullshit to see Will’s true intentions. It was unsettling, especially when combined with Matthew’s tight-lipped grin. Matthew thought of Will as a pawn, believed that Will was playing his game not the other way around, and was insufferably smug about it. Will looked forward to dissuading him of that ridiculous notion. 

“Are the camera’s off?” Will had to ask. 

Matthew simply nodded in response, a simple dip of his head, still not breaking eye contact. Will knew that the audio feed would have also been cut, as he’d requested. There was no need for silence. It was Matthew’s way of playing with him. Sadly Will was playing a very different sort of game. 

“So we’re all alone?” Will smirked as he asked the question, letting his expression go feral and hungry. He raised his hand to cup the side of Matthew’s face. Will rubbed his thumb through the hollow of his cheek and curled his fingers into the short hair at the base of Matthew’s neck. It was the first time they’d ever touched, and Will had given himself a moment to worry that Matthew would skitter away, shocked and suddenly skittish at the show of affection. Instead curiosity took hold of Matthew. He couldn’t fight his desire to see how this was going to play out. There was eagerness there too. Will pressed himself against the cage door, gently encouraging Matthew to turn his head, so Will could whisper in his ear, letting his nose brush across Matthew’s sideburn. “Open the door. Please?”

Matthew did as requested, eyes now averted as his hands fumbled slightly with the key in the lock. When the mechanism clicked, a hard metallic sound that Will could hear, as well as feel, a show of reluctance flitted across Matthew’s face. Will gave the door a soft push, just enough to pop it open and encourage Matthew to step back. Will stepped around the door once it was finally opened far enough for him to squeeze through. 

“Thank you, Matthew,” Will placated, a singular attempt at keeping Matthew softened and unsettled. He closed the door behind himself and leaned back onto it. Will reached out to Matthew once more, this time taking ahold of Matthew’s lapel and pulling him forwards. It was the first time Will had seen him look anxious and was disappointed at how easy he was to dismantle. Matthew clearly hadn’t been expecting this outcome and was failing to hide how thrown he was by Will’s forwardness. Yet he’d allowed himself to be pulled into Will’s space, and Will wasn’t about to let this advantage go to waste. 

“Unzip me and get on your knees,” was Will’s command Matthew hesitated, far too used to being the dominant party to take such an order so easily. “Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about this. Us. Together. Me at your mercy and begging you…” Will let Matthew fill in the blanks, his imagination floating away as his body complied. He tugged at Will’s zipper and lowered himself with it. 

“You know what you do to me. So certain and sure. I know you’ll take care of me, give me exactly what I deserve. What do you want me to do?”

“Touch yourself.” Matthew looked up at the sliver of white--Will’s cotton shirt and boxers--that now peeked out from between the two sides of the opened suit. Will reached into his own boxers and began stroking himself, watching Matthew’s face through almost closed eyes. He could see Matthew breathing heavily, eyes wide with something between surprise and desire. His attention was rapt though, anticipation flooding the space between them as Will got hard. The room was silent, not even the sound of his hand moving registered to Will. He worked himself over, knowing they didn’t have much time. Matthew’s hands wandered up Will’s thighs. Will let him take over, as he pulled Will’s boxers down and out of the way, tucking the elastic under Will’s balls. 

Matthew didn’t need any further coaxing. He shuffled forwards on his knees, taking Will in. He wrapped his lips around Will’s cock and bobbed his head, looking for a rhythm as Will mumbled soft entreaties.Matthew worked harder, his tongue pressing against the underside of Will’s dick in his desperation to take over, dole out what he felt Will deserved. Will asked for more, letting his voice go high and needy. It felt forced to his own ears, but Matthew’s refusal to speed up and hurry Will’s release left Will certain that Matthew still thought he was in control. 

Will put a hand on each side of Matthew’s head, and Matthew stilled. His eyes sprang open and he tried to rear back, but Will held him still. Will fought against Matthew’s attempts to get away and regain control. He began to move his hips, pumping in and out of Matthew’s mouth faster. His nails dug into Matthew’s scalp. Spit began to pool at the corners of Matthew’s mouth and spill over, easing the drag of Will’s dick against Matthew’s lips and imploring him to fuck Matthew’s mouth harder. Will’s thrusts got deeper. He pushed in further each time until the head of his dick collide with the back of Matthew’s throat. Will held fast, reveling in the feeling of Matthew attempting to swallow him down while simultaneously fighting for air. 

Matthew’s hands scrambled for purchase, first pushing against where they’d settled on Will’s thighs.Tears collected in Matthew’s eyes, spilling down his face as Will pulled back. Matthew sucked in a ragged breath before Will was on him again. This time Matthew grabbed Will’s wrists, his own nails now biting into Will’s flesh as he attempted to slow the brutal piston of Will’s hips. But that simple act of defiance spurred Will on. He heard accolades in place of the whimpering pleas coming from Matthew. They were delicious encouragement that sent a jolt of gratification along his spine that eclipsed the pleasurable heat of Matthew’s mouth. A warmth began to envelop Will, pooling low in his body and spreading outwards. It invaded him, taking part in a two front assault against his system as the effort of stuffing Matthew’s face left his skin flushed and damp with exertion. He was set ablaze through and through, sweat dripping from his frenzied curls and down his neck. The rivulet traced his body, caressed him sweetly, as he used Matthew for his own devious end. 

A steady stream of tears had begun to run down Matthew’s face, mixing with the spit that had begun to cascade over his chin. It was sloppy and grotesque and everything Will couldn’t have afforded to be before his incarceration. His pace was punishing. He would use the fire within himself to make everyone atone for their sins, starting with Matthew. He was so close now, he could feel his toes curling as though they were fighting on his behalf to keep him grounded while the thrumming need to come coursed through him, lifting him away from himself. He rose up, his body following his mind and taking him away from the BSHCI for all too brief a moment before he was crashing down, his orgasm driving through him like a lightening strike, and grounding him one more. He came down Matthew’s throat violently and without preamble and immediately released the other man. 

Matthew fell backwards twisting urgently away from Will. Will tucked himself back in, letting his breath return as he watched Matthew gag and sputter from his place on the floor. He’d curled to the side with his palms flat on the tile. Will crouched beside him, noting dispassionately that Matthew looked faint from lack of oxygen, eyes no doubt bloodshot behind tightly shut lids. He was still retching, a small pile of vomit on the floor beneath him and a trail of it still dripping from between his raw, abused lips. Will admired his handy work as he reached into Matthew’s pocket. This time Matthew had the good sense to pull away from Will’s touch, although he was certainly too late. Will had already gotten what he wanted, in every sense. 

“Thank you, Matthew,” Will whispered, as he stood, keys in hand, and turned to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Sorry for all of the inevitable typos.  
> Feel free to scream at me on [Tumblr](https://cheerios-and-pocket-lint.tumblr.com/).


End file.
